My Girl
by Smickan
Summary: How will Smithy, Mickey and Gina cope when Charlie goes into labour right in front of them? Lighthearted fluff to introduce Rebecca Smith.


_The medical bit is slightly edited and partly wrong , yes - but it's for fic-ending sake :o) Reposted after neatening it up slightly._

**My Girl.**

"Not my fault you're built like a bus." Smithy bit his lip to hold back a laugh, holding the door to the station open for Charlie as she waddled in behind him.

"Shut up." She snapped, clearly not in the best of moods. "You try having to get up 10 times in one night to go to the bathroom." She held a hand to her stomach, wincing as the baby kicked. "I can't do this anymore…" She sighed, rubbing her eyes, on the verge of tears just like she'd spent most of the past month.

"Come here…" Smithy reached over, wrapping an arm around Charlie, turning her slightly so she was on her side, the only way he could hold her due to her being 8 months and 2 weeks pregnant. "Not long now." He soothed, rubbing her back.

"S'easy for you to say." Charlie clutched his shirt in her hands, hiding her head in his chest as she cried softly. "I'm tired, Dale." She looked up, her pale complexion emphasising the dark grey circles around her eyes. "I haven't slept for two days…I look a state, I can hardly move…."

"You look beautiful." Smithy smiled down at her, kissing her tenderly.

"You would say that." Charlie countered, wiping the corners of her eyes on his shirt. "You're bias."

Smithy smiled softly, before shaking his head. "Love you." He whispered, resting his forehead.

"I'll tell you if I still love you in two weeks." Charlie muttered, scowling at the other side of the room as she returned the hug. "Once madam's made her appearance." She sighed, before poking Smithy hard in the ribs as he laughed. "Stop it!"

* * *

"Sit down…" Gina pulled back a chair for Charlie as she held on to Smithy, gently lowering herself down into it. "You should be resting." 

"Tell me about it." Charlie paused for breath, resting a hand on her stomach. "I'd like nothing more than to be asleep." She smiled slightly before shrugging. "But I needed a change of scenery. If I'm in that house any longer, I'll scream."

"I wouldn't know." Gina said, smiling sadly, before lighting a cigarette.

"Oi." Smithy leant over, pulling the cigarette from her hand. "No smoking." He said, stubbing it out in the ashtray.

Charlie giggled at Gina's bewildered expression. "Don't worry." She chuckled. "He does it to me too…he'd have me cuffed to the settee if it was up to him."

"I just don't want you to over do it." Smithy stood behind the chair, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not." Charlie tilted her head back to look up at him. "But I do need at least a little bit of independence." She smiled, looking back at Gina.

"Leave me out of this." Gina held her hands up, smirking slightly. "I know better than to be caught in a battle of wills with you two." She frowned slightly as they were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come."

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" Mickey stepped into the office, grinning as he saw Charlie and Smithy. "Still no sign of the sprog?" He smirked, kissing Charlie's cheek.

"Oi!" Charlie batted his shoulder. "She can hear what you're saying."

"So I can see." Mickey chuckled, looking at Charlie's stomach as it moved visibly.

Charlie rolled her eyes wincing slightly, stroking her stomach as Mickey shook Smithy's hand.

"The Carter case." Gina pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Smithy's taking some leave as of next week – I thought he could fill you in on what he knows so you have a full run on the-" Gina trailed off, frowning as Charlie yelped. "Charlie?"

"Sorry-" Charlie held her hands up. "Just a twinge…"

Smithy squeezed Charlie's hand, looking to Mickey. "Have you re-interviewed the eldest's missus?"

"Nah, not yet." Mickey shook his head. "DI thought that she'd come up with more once we show.." Mickey blinked as Charlie yelped louder, clutching at her stomach. "You alright?"

"No…" Charlie leant forward, wrapping both her arms around her stomach. "Call. Ambulance…." She breathed.

"…"W-what?" Smithy stammered. "Now?"

"No." Charlie hissed under her breath, "In time for Christmas – what do you think?"

"Jesus." Smithy helped Charlie to her feet as Gina picked the phone up, calling for an ambulance. "She's early! You can't have the baby now!"

"Try telling her that!" Charlie held on tightly around Smithy's neck, yelping at the force of a contraction.

"Can't you do something?" Smithy looked panicked, looking helplessly at Mickey as he stood behind Charlie, the same expression as Smithy.

"Like cross my legs?" Charlie panted, shaking her head. "For gods sake Smithy." She paused, panting. "Use your common sense!"

"I dunno what I'm su-CHARLIE!" Smithy all but squeaked as he looked down. "You're-"

"Waters have broken." Charlie finished, closing her eyes as she leant completely against Smithy. "Baby's on her way…."

"But the floor…"

"Just do me a favour." Charlie took several deep breaths. "Shut up and hold me…"

Smithy swallowed nervously, wrapping an arm around Charlie's back, "Ambulance be here soon, babe."

"Can I get you anything?" Mickey fussed, hovering by the side of them. "Cup of-" He trailed off as Charlie lashed out, catching his arm.

"Mickey – go wait for the ambulance." Gina ordered. "Show them through as soon as they get here…."

"Ma'am." Mickey squeaked, taking one last look inside the room, before hurrying out to the main entrance.

* * *

"You ever come near me again." Charlie panted, glaring up at Smithy. "And I'll fucking kill you." 

Smithy smiled tightly, reaching for Charlie's hand.

"Should fucking castrate you." Charlie gritted her teeth, tilting her head back.

"You're doing brilliantly." The consultant glanced up, smiling at them both. "Are you ready to push?"

"Try and-" Charlie winced as another contraction washed over her, yelping loudly as she clutched at Smithy's hand. "Get it out!"

"Not long now…" Smithy licked his lips nervously as he gently squeezed Charlie's hand, frowning as she snorted.

"Do you wanna swap positions?" She snapped back, before burying her head in his chest, gasping as she pushed.

"Come on Chaz." Smithy soothed, rubbing her back as the midwife had told him to. "Almost there…"

"One long push…" The midwife stood at the other side of Charlie, squeezing her other hand.

* * *

Mickey winced as he heard the shouts and yelps coming from the delivery room, subconsciously crossing his legs, before looking at Gina as she paced nervously in front of him. "I thought it was the father who did that?" 

"Hmm?" Gina glanced up, not quite looking at Mickey.

"Pacing up and down outside." Mickey chuckled, "Thought the father was the one who did that?"

"Mmm." Gina muttered, before pulling a face. "My office is never going to be clean again, is it…!"

Mickey chuckled, before shaking his head. "Not the best place to go into labour, no…" He tilted his head, watching Gina pace. "You're not going to charge them to have it professionally cleaned are you?" He chuckled.

Gina looked thoughtful, before smirking slightly.

"...No." Mickey grinned, shaking his head.

* * *

"Congratulations." The Consultant smiled at them both. "You have a perfect baby girl." 

"Baby." Smithy instantly melted, holding Charlie against him as he looked over. "Baby!"

"Our baby." Charlie panted, looking over as the doctors fussed over the baby, before bundling her into a blanket, passing her carefully to Charlie. "Hello sweetheart." Charlie whispered, stroking the baby's arm as it cried.

"Hello Rebecca…" Smithy smiled, peering over the blanket at the baby.

Charlie chuckled, knowing it was the one name they'd managed to agree on throughout the whole pregnancy. "We're your mummy and daddy…" She whispered, rocking the small bundle as Rebecca calmed slightly. "Poor kid." She smiled slightly, looking up at Smithy. "You gonna tell Gina and Mickey?"

Smithy nodded, kissing both their foreheads. "I'll be 2 minutes."

Charlie nodded, letting the doctors tidy up around her, talking in a hushed tone to Rebecca, as she stared around the room.

"Baby!" Smithy announced as he opened the door, looking out, a broad grin lighting his face up.

"What is it?" Mickey stood up, smiling.

"S'a baby." Smithy grinned. "My girl!"


End file.
